thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Open Road (TC)
"The Open Road" is the sixth episode of the [[Season 4 (TC)|'fourth season']] of [[The Cleansing|'The Cleansing']]. It is the 30th episode overall. Episode Miles turns to the group. “Leave” The group turn and walk away. They hop into a car, and drive down the long dirt road towards the outline of Atlanta in the distance. He looks at William’s lifeless body. “It's my fault... It’s my fault that this happened... It’s my fault that all our friends are dead.” Williams eyes open but now with a slightly darker and red look. I jus-” “ARGGG” Miles falls back and tumbles down a pile of rubble. William comes crashing down on him and starts the attack him. Blood drips from his mouth as its teeth get closer and closer to his neck. Miles pushes him down into a hole formed from the rubble. He quickly gets to his feet and looks down the hole. The zombified William is impaled with a long piece of rebar sticking out. Miles pulls out his Glock and aims it at William’s head. “I’m sorry.” AMC PRESENTS ' '''Starring: ' 'Jeff Schine ' 'Noah Fleiss ' 'Jennifer Aniston ' 'Alyssa McCarthy ' 'Also Starring: ' 'Madison Lintz ' 'Liam Hemsworth ' 'Matt Lintz ' 'Ranbir Kapoor ' 'Lauren Cohan ' 'Tyler James Williams ' 'Josh Holloway ' 'Ned Luke ' 'Ty Simpkins ' 'Writer: TheCreatorAnimator ' 'Director: Rannay ' 'Showrunner: Rannay ' 'Based on AMC's ‘THE WALKING DEAD’ and Image Comic's ‘THE WALKING DEAD’ ' '''THE CLEANSING 22 MONTHS LATER... TWANG! The arrow goes flying out of the bushes. TWANG! The bear roars in agony and tries to run away. It trips on a tree root and slams into a boulder. Miles’ head pokes out of a bush and runs over to the bear. As he stops next to it, it takes its final breath. He takes the arrow out of its neck and places back into his quiver. A hand suddenly grabs onto him and blood drips on his head. He scrambles up just in time to see a walker and stabs it in the neck. He pushes it to the ground and the walker’s blood leaks into the bear’s wound. “Shit!” He pushes the walkers off the bear and stabs it in the neck. He turns back to the bear and rubs his temple. “I am having the worst week.” As he walks back home, the summer wind continues to blow, and the green and yellow leaves continue to sway. The sound of nothing but the slight whistle from the breeze calms Miles. He comes to a clearing, where he finds an arrow and picks it up. He continues his journey as the sun comes down. After many hours of night, he spots a large outline of what appears to be a cell tower. As he gets closer, he suddenly hears the squeak of a lawn chair. He ducks behind a tree. His foot snaps a twig and he bits his lip. The light from a torch shines past him as a man starts talking. “Hello, … is anyone there?” After a few moments of silence, hears a door open and the man walks inside and closes the door behind him. He sighs. “Goddamn. That was close.” When the sun rises the next morning, Miles sits and watches it. The heat shines across his face, warming him up. A rough couple of footsteps are heard echoing from far away. He jumps down off the small building and sneaks through an alleyway. He turns a corner and sees two people far away heading into a rundown convenience store. He sneaks along the walls of buildings and kills a few walkers with ease. His hands grasp onto the back door of the store and slowly opens it. He accidentally drops an old grenade as he tries pulling out his rifle. “SHIT, SHIT, SHIT”, he whispers as he races out the back door. He hears talking and then running, and then... BOOM! He goes flying into a brick wall and smashes his head on the pavement. After what feels like an eternity, he slowly opens his eyes as his ears ring and his vision goes blurry. Gunfire rings out and he starts crawling to cover. He pulls out his pistol and starts shooting from behind an old truck flipped on its side. The fire rings out until Miles sneaks behind him and tackles him to the ground. The two both get a few good punches in, until Miles gets the upper hand. He kicks the man’s gun away and picks up his own. He points the gun at the young man with a bloody nose and battered up face. A cold piece of metal touches the back of his head. He knows it’s a gun, and he knows that if he doesn’t oblige, he’s fucked. He drops his rifle and slowly turns around. The two look in shock. They study each other for a while, long enough for Carter to get his bearings. The man with the gun, who looks oddly familiar, opens his mouth to speak. “Miles?” Deaths * 1 bear Trivia * This episode marks the return of Miles ** Originally, he was set to return sometime around the season 3 finale, but it was cut because of time and wouldn't have suited the script * Almost all the characters were set to meet back up this episode, but it was cut because of a story change. * The scene with Miles fighting off a zombified William was a deleted scene from "Fight With Us"